nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Battalion Wars
Battalion Wars is a video game that was released in 2005. = Types of Infantry = Infantry *Rifle Grunts: The most common unit. Uses assault Rifle. *Bazooka Troops: A very powerful unit. Who can fire rockets with their bazooka, that can destroy tanks. *Missile Units: Carry surface-to-air missiles. Very powerful explosive unit. *Flame Veterans: Weild flame flowers. Only powerful close range. *Assault Troop: Are essential for a hard infantry battle. The heavy Minigun kills other infantry quickly. It is also able to destroy weak tanks and helicopters. *Grenade troops: Fire explosives that travel in the shape of an arc when fired in the air. Fully charged mortar shell can be very deadly. *Xylvanian Acid Gas Troops: Similar to the Flame Veterans except for it blows out a horrible and powerful gas. Can only be found when versing Xylvanian. *Solar Empire Plasma units: Uses a plasma weaponry as powerful as a flame frower. Can only be found when versing the solar empire. Land Vehicles *Light Tanks: The most common vehicle. It is the weakest tank. It has a machine gun and a cannon. *Heavy Tanks: Similar to the light tank except for it's stronger and has more fire power. *Light Recons: The fastest vehicle but is the weakest recon. Shaped like a jeep. Has a turrunt at the rear. *Heavy Recons: Slower but more powerful than the light recon *Anti-Air vehicles: Vehicle carrying surfice-to-air missles. *Arillary: Self Propeled unit, shoots from long rand and has a machine gun mounred on the back. *Battlestation: The best land vehicle, has a doable-barreled cannon, two-sided gun turrents and three rear mounted heavy machine guns. The whole vehicle must be turned to aim them. *Weastern Frontier Heavy Tank: The most powerful tank and is the only to have a double-barreled cannon. Created by the Western Frontier. Aircraft *Gunships: A helicopter with missiles that are used to destroy ground units and aircraft *Fighters: A Jet fighter that has air-to-air missiles. It's a fast aircraft. *Bombers: Bombers drop bombs on ground units and has two heavy machine guns one at the bottom and one at the top (it is mainly a defense weapon. *T-Copters: Helicopters used to transport infantry and land vehicles to spots on the battlefield. Never can be used by the player. *Strato Destroyer: The most powerful arcraft. Has explosive air-to-air missles and and bombs that smither ground units. = Officers = Western Frontier Brigadier Betty A very determined but always look on the bright side character, Betty keeps the army in order General Herman Loses temper easily and is very strict. He will make the army work hard and they will work hard. Colonel Austin Pretty much the only intelligent officer in the Western Frontier, his role in the game is stardgety but the only problem is he sometimes is too intelligent. Tundran Territories Tsar Gori Tsar (the head of a very famous family) is obsessed with his country. He also has problems expressing his emotions. Marshal Nova A strong proud boxer, unlike his father heloves world wide culture. The perfect modernizer. Major Nelly A warm but fat lady, believes in Tsar and Nova even though they are completely different. She cares alot for the army and is very trustworthy. Xylvania Kaiser Vlad Similar to Ubel except is obsesed with the history of Xylvania. He has been creating a strong army. Parts of his land is being ruined. To solve this he needs a war. Kommander Ubel Good at following order and is loyal to his country. However he is quite a con but this somehow drives the army to victory. Countress Ingrid Ingrid has a Feminin/kittenish feeling about her. She puts down her self alot. She is a very good pilot and is nicknamed "The Red Countess" but no one does expet what will happen to her next. Solar Empire Empress Lei-Qo Leader of the Solar empire. She is beautiful and elegant but she is very powerfull, she keeps the family name (the family who stopped the iron legion). Iron Legion Category: Gamecube Games